As electronic communications advance, there are more opportunities to communicate with others in various settings using video and audio. Video conferencing, video telephone communications, and similar video tools have become more common and more affordable for users.
In video conferencing and other video communications, the tools for communications include the possibility of the user of mobile devices for communication, including the use of laptop computers and handheld devices,
However, communications remain largely stationary during the communication operation. While a laptop computer, for example, is easily moved between locations, it is much more difficult to relocate the apparatus if a communication is in operation.